Missing You 'Missing Chapter'
by emily2323
Summary: My version of the 'missing chapter' from the fifth book in the series, Missing You, when Jess sneaks Rob into her house for the night. No graphic sexual language or anything, it wouldn't seem right to me. Oneshot. Enjoy!


Hey guys! Guess who's back? I just thought I'd let you all know I'm not dead, with a short little oneshot :)

Now, let me warn you, this probably isn't my best work ever - it was written during the early hours of the morning, and I may very well come back and change little bits of this in the near future, but I thought I'd upload it for now anyway, because the IMMENSE NUMBER OF UNRELATED POSTS that are placed into the 1-800-Where-R-You category is driving me insane and I wanted to (attempt to) balance it a bit more with some actual related content.

So, I bring you, my version of the 'missing' scene from Missing You. There's no graphic sexual content (it would just feel wrong to me), but some cute stuff nonetheless.

Also, to anyone who read 'Captured', I still do want to do a sequel, I really do. But I have exams at the moment, and writing a whole story is very time consuming :( Once my exams finish in around two months, though, I'll probably have loads of spare time on my hands, so keep your eyes peeled!

* * *

><p>"<em>Jess." Rob was grinning. Even in the shadow of the porch roof, I could see his smile. "What are you doing?"<em>

"_Shhhh," I said. "Follow me. And be quiet or you'll wake them."_

"_Jess." Rob let himself be led inside as far as the foyer before he put on the brakes. "Come on," he whispered, as Chigger came over from the couch to give him a few desultory licks before retiring again. "This isn't right."_

"_No one'll ever know," I assured him. "You can sneak out before they wake up. Besides," I added, "it's all right. We're engaged."_

The corners of his lips twitched up at that part. _Engaged_. He glanced down at the ring on my finger, sparkling in the dim moonlight that spilt through the window to our right, then back at me, as if he was mentally justifying his next actions. Or maybe he just couldn't believe this was really happening. Hell, even _I _couldn't believe this was really happening. It was as if I'd been dropped into some surreal, perfect dream.

Growing impatient, I tugged on his hand again, and to my excitement, this time he obliged and began to follow me through the living room and towards the staircase.

Slowly, we crept up the first set of stairs. His fingers, weaved through the gaps between my own, were comfortingly warm and soft against my skin. The stairs creaked gently beneath our weight as we reached the top and I dragged him towards the second flight of stairs that led up to my bedroom.

Rob followed blindly through the darkness, past the doors of Douglas's and my parent's bedrooms, and up the second set of stairs. As we approached my door, I reached out and, as quietly as I could – which is a difficult task, considering my door is pretty old and creaky, and is not particularly accustomed with the needs of girls trying to sneak their fiancé into their bedroom without their parents hearing- dragged Rob into my room after me, and shut the door behind us.

I turned around to face him and, pushing him back towards the wall, reached up to drape my arms around his neck. Even in the darkness of my bedroom, he looked beautiful. His eyes bore into mine as he stared down at me, his mouth twisted up at one side into a crooked grin. Sliding my hand around his neck and up towards the back of his head, his dark hair soft against my fingers, I pulled his head down towards mine and kissed him.

All that was running through my mind was, how in the hell did I ever get so _lucky_? I mean, I know my judgement on the matter might be slightly clouded – due to my extensive, unconditional love for him, and all - but Rob was definitely the hottest guy I'd ever known. Not that I'm friends with a particularly large number of guys, but whatever. I mean, I know my fair share.

I felt him smile into my kiss, and I turned him around and walked him backwards through my room – still kissing him – and pushed him back gently onto the bed. I climbed over him, searching for his lips again in the darkness, when suddenly he grabbed my hips and rolled me over to the right until his body lay above mine. I looked up at him, wide-eyed, and his mouth came crashing down on mine once more.

His lips moved against mine, soft and warm, and his hands roamed across my shoulders, down to the small of my back and then rested gently on my hips. I fiddled with the hem of his shirt, feeling the hard, defined muscles of his back with my fingertips, before pulling it quickly over his head and throwing it towards the corner of my bedroom floor.

Hesitantly, his hands moved to the hem of my own vest. His fingers gently brushed the skin at the small of my back, sending shivers up my spine which made me push my body even closer to his, but instead of deepening our kiss, he broke off and pulled his head back to look at me.

"What?" I asked immediately, suddenly much more conscious of myself and the way Rob's hands were placed at either side of my shoulders.

His eyes flicked from left to right, studying each of my eyes individually. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered, and I resisted the urge to let out a groan.

"Rob." I stated firmly, placing my hands on either side of his face and planting a light kiss on his lips before continuing. "Three years!" I exclaimed, smiling up at him. "Three years I have waited for this. Now," I said in between kisses, "Shut. Up."

He let out a quiet laugh against my lips, and proceeded to lift my vest up and over my head.

Three years ago, I could only _dream _about moments like this. And yet now, here I was, with a guy I thought I'd never get another chance with. Here I was, _engaged _to said man, the man I _loved_ – and had loved ever since I said it that very first time back in his barn. Sure, I had to wait three years, but what's three years compared to the rest of my life? I mean, for this moment alone, I'd have waited ten.

"Mastriani," Rob growled against my neck, planting long, soft kisses along it which left my skin feeling all tingly, before edging his mouth towards my ear and whispering, "I love you."

Despite the fact that my brain appeared to have turned to mush right there and then, I managed to form a response. "I love you too," I whispered back, smiling as his lips returned to my neck. "Always have, always will."

Did I say I'd wait ten years for this moment?

Hell, for _this _moment, I'd have waited a lifetime.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go. It's kind of hard to tip-toe around the matter of sex without making it sound stupid, so I just decided to leave it there.<p>

**Reviews **would be lovely, if you have the time! Sorry if anything seems a little OOC too, it's been a while since I've re-read any of the series, but daaaaaamn I need to sometime soon.

Emily x


End file.
